


Protector

by FictionalNutter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Confused Dean, Confused Sam Winchester, Demons, First Kiss, Gen, Kidnapped Sam, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 05, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to Tumblr, based on a prompt from Anonymous about Sam being somewhere where Dean couldn't rescue him, but Lucifer could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com/post/120062493728/could-i-request-a-samifer-fic-where-sam-is).
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts here, on FF, and on my Tumblr!

Sam woke up to find well over a hundred people glaring at him with varying degrees of intensity. He had left the motel room to look for Dean, who was late returning. He didn't remember being knocked out, let alone kidnapped, but the ropes tying him to the chair he was in clearly explained that that's what had happened.

"Sam Winchester," one of the men in front of him intoned deeply. "You are here to answer for your crimes."

There were too many of them to be hunters, which would have been Sam's first guess, but he was saved further confusion when every eye in the room simultaneously turned black.

Sam swore under his breath, fidgeting in place to determine what, if any, tools he had remaining on his person. Apparently, the answer was none. He refocused on the demons, hoping to play for time. "What crimes?" He demanded.

"You have refused our lord Lucifer," the demon informed him.

Sam almost rolled his eyes, but aborted the motion at the last second. It wouldn't help to aggravate the demons. Of course he had refused Lucifer, although that whole situation kept getting more and more complicated. Sam had been visited in his dreams almost nightly by Lucifer lately, apparently just so Lucifer could learn more about him. The apocalyptic danger the planet was in had even died down a little, and Sam had a sneaking suspicion it was because Lucifer knew Sam disapproved. It was a weird stalemate of tension, but none of that would get him away from the demons.

"You realize this whole kidnapping me thing is going to backfire on you horribly, right?" Sam pointed out. Dean had been late returning, but Sam didn't have any reason to suspect something had happened to him, and as soon as his older brother realized he was missing, Sam would be the object of a rescue mission.

"We have suspended time around this place," one of the demons revealed proudly. "Your brother and his pathetically weakened angel will not be able to locate us."

"How the hell did you do that?" Sam asked, bewildered. Demons didn't have that kind of power.

"Witchcraft, obviously," a demon said, as though Sam was stupid for not guessing.

So, Dean and Castiel weren't going to able to find him. Fantastic. Sam thought Castiel might be able to figure out what happened, but without some powerful mojo on their side, they'd be screwed, leaving Sam alone with a literal horde of demons.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with me?" Sam challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"You will be punished for refusing Lucifer, then broken and delivered to him to serve as his vessel," the demon explained, his tone torn between gleeful and imposing.

Sam swore under his breath again. That sounded like a terrible outcome to this situation, but he wasn't sure what options he had. The demons served Lucifer, and Lucifer wanted Sam, so there wasn't really a good way for this to end.

A thought struck Sam, and he furrowed his brow in consideration. The demons hadn't actually said Lucifer had commanded them to do this, and given what Sam had learned about the archangel, he would be shocked if he had. Supposedly Lucifer would show up at some point to claim his broken vessel from the demons, but what if Sam prayed to him now? Worst case, the archangel showed up early and Sam was still screwed. Best case, Lucifer eliminated the demons who were reading too much into his will and set Sam free.

 _Lucifer_ , Sam prayed, mind made up,  _I know this is a long shot, but I've been taken by a group of demons that want to torture me into saying yes to you. If you have a problem with that, I'd appreciate the assistance, if not, then thanks for nothing, I guess._ It might have been a better idea to be more diplomatic, but Sam wasn't exactly in a good mood.

Lucifer's abrupt appearance in front of Sam wasn't entirely unexpected, but it still surprised the hunter. The archangel gave Sam an appraising look, then whirled on the demons, rage in his eyes. "How  _dare_ you take my vessel?" He stormed, his voice carrying around the room like a vicious echo.

"My lord! We only wished to prepare him for you!" One of the demons begged, going to his knees right away.

"And did I ask for that?" Lucifer prompted, voice dangerously calm now.

"No..." The demon trailed off, preemptively wincing.

Lucifer blinked, and every demon in the building was torn from its host, the room full of screams as he did so. Dozens of bodies fell to the ground, and Lucifer turned to free Sam from his seat. "I apologize," Lucifer offered. "I dislike the demons, but especially so when they choose to speak for me."

Sam rubbed at his wrists and stood, gnawing at his lip. "Thanks, for the rescue," he offered. He still wasn't convinced Lucifer wasn't evil incarnate, but he'd had enough experience with Lucifer in the past months to know the archangel didn't actually want to intentionally hurt him, for whatever reason.

"Of course," Lucifer replied, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "I will always protect you, Sam."

"And the rest of the world?" Sam asked before he could stop himself.

Lucifer frowned, then sighed heavily. "I am doing my best," he murmured.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, but the archangel did not elaborate. "Well, can you get rid of whatever time witchcraft the demons did so I can get out of here?"

Lucifer waved a hand and nodded. "Done."

"Why did you come?" Sam blurted, unable to keep the question to himself. He had prayed on a flimsy suspicion Lucifer might actually respond, but he still couldn't identify why the devil seemed to care.

Lucifer considered Sam for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Sam's lips before the hunter could react. "My dearest wish is to keep you safe, Sam," Lucifer replied, then vanished.

Sam stared at the empty air for a moment, mouth hanging open in shock. It took him a moment to adjust, then he began an urgent hunt for his cell phone. He needed to get back to Dean and something normal.

* * *

 

"So, how the hell did you get past a hundred demons?" Dean demanded before Sam was even in the car.

Sam sighed heavily, pinching at bridge of his nose to stave off what felt like an oncoming headache. "I prayed to Lucifer," he finally said, deciding it was better to be honest from the start.

Dean stared at him open mouthed for almost a full minute before he started yelling. "YOU WHAT?!"

"The demons were planning to deliver me anyway," Sam pointed out. "Either he was going to be pissed at them and free me, or he was going to wait until they were done. I didn't figure I had much to lose."

"What the hell gave you the impression he might free you?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. "In my dreams, when he visits, he just spends the whole time talking to me, asking me stuff about myself. He acts like...I don't know, Dean, he acts like he cares about me, okay? I have no idea why, maybe it's just the vessel thing, but I figured it was worth a shot, and he freed me and took care of all the demons, so I'd say it was worth it. Can we drop it now?"

Dean looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to panic, but nodded slowly. "Sure. Just...he can't find us, right?"

"I don't think so," Sam confirmed. "He only found me because I prayed, and he left after getting rid of the witchcraft crap the demons had done."

"Huh," was all Dean said, but the concerned look didn't leave his face. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Agreed," Sam replied emphatically.

* * *

 

"You kissed me," Sam said before even seeing Lucifer. The motel room in which their dream conversations always took place had materialized around him the same as always, so he knew the archangel was there.

"I did," Lucifer agreed, lounging against the far wall and considering Sam.

Sam held up his hands in exasperation. "Why?" He prompted.

"Because I love you," Lucifer replied mildly, as though it was the most obviously thing in the world.

Sam made a choking noise in surprise. "You can't just say stuff like that!" Sam protested, eyes wide.

"I do not lie," Lucifer reminded him. "Why, then, should I keep secrets?"

"What the hell do you mean you love me?" Sam demanded, shock still clear on his face.

"Sam," Lucifer said, mild exasperation in his tone, "you were quite literally designed for me. I love you because to reject you would be to cut off an extension of myself, which I cannot do."

Sam breathed out slowly, rubbing at his forehead. "What the hell," he murmured to himself.

"Originally I cam from Heaven," Lucifer pointed out, his expression clearly amused.

Sam glared at him. "I know that, smartass."

Lucifer chuckled out loud, his expression lightening slightly. "I do not expect you to reciprocate," he added after a moment. "I understand the situation is complicated."

"Yes!" Sam gripped onto the explanation like a lifeline. "It is complicated! You're the devil, and I freed you, and you're trying to start the Apocalypse--"

"I've actually been cutting back," Lucifer interrupted, a smirk on his lips.

Sam narrowed his eyes, but relaxed after a moment. "I'd noticed that," he admitted.

"You didn't want me to destroy the world," Lucifer reminded him. "I chose to honor that."

Sam muttered to himself, pacing on his side of the room, before throwing his hands up and crossed the room to Lucifer in three strides. He grasped Lucifer's face and pulled the shorter man in for a kiss before he could make himself stop and think about it.

Lucifer took the abrupt assault in stride, automatically tilting his head to Sam's and kissing with more than enough eagerness.

Sam broke away after a moment, breathing hard. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted.

"Do you have to figure it out right away?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam huffed a laugh, then grinned up at the devil. "No, I guess I don't."

This time, they didn't bother stopping for air.


End file.
